A Miracle
by Jazmingirl
Summary: He was asking for her for a miracle   Hameron all the way


Title: A Miracle

Pairing: Hameron of course

Disclaimer: Don´t own House or Cameron would never left, and the Huddy thing would be erased.

"_**You waved your hand and it was done**_

_**So let it be and there it was**_

_**A mountain, so high, it broke through, the sky**_

_**A canyon, so deep, it'll bring a man to his knees..."**_

He was watching her or better say he was watching the tubes breathe for her and found himself asking god someone he wasn´t sure he believe in for her.

She wasn´t fine, and he knew that, she had been broken, like a cristal doll, he was losing her and that scared him, because she had become an integral part of his screw up life.

"_**I've seen what you can do**_

_**I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true**_

_**You've made the heavens and the stars**_

_**Everything, come on how hard**_

_**Could it be, To make her love me?**_

_**I've said some things I shouldn't have**_

_**Tried everything to win her back**_

_**I'm human, I messed up, Is she gone?, Are we done?**_

_**Forgiveness, another chance, that's all I want, it's in your hands..."**_

When everything went down with Cuddy he was again left to figure it out alone, he was sure that Lisa wasn´t going to keep her promise of staying with him but he still tryed he still give her a chance to prove him wrong which she didn´t.

Wilson had his own set of problems so was out of question, and that ended with the list of "friends" so when he found her that day he wasn´t the same ass, he tryed to be better and actually talked to her.

Cameron was different her eyes were just like his and that bother him, lifeless eyes weren´t Cameron, so with fake indiference he asked her and she simply told him

"_life can be mean while trying to teach you a lesson" _

After that they meet regulary, he talked to her for hours, leaving nothing out, and she, she told him everything, and make him discover how broken she was and how strong she was too, because unlike him she was still trying, but he knew, he knew that she was hanging, he knew that she was walking on the edge.

"_**I've seen what you can do**_

_**I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true**_

_**You've made the heavens and the stars**_

_**Everything, come on how hard**_

_**Could it be, To make her love me?.."**_

She didn´t saw it, they told him, she was driving and the asshole that broke her cross a red light, she never saw it they believe, but he knows, he knows the true, because he can see it she is not fighting, she´s giving up, so he knows she saw the driver and didn´t care because he had delivered the final blow, because he couldn´t hold his temper, because he had to hurt before been hurt, and she broke like a cristal doll, she broke, like glass, and she shut down, and now he´s waiting because he knows, he knows that he´s the only one that knows about her because she erased them from her life, so he left everything and was there asking someone for her and maybe, just maybe for him too.

"_**I've seen what you can do**_

_**I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true**_

_**You've made the heavens and the stars**_

_**Everything, come on how hard**_

_**Could it be, To make her love me?.."**_

He waited, and waited and holded her hand, and talked to her, and waited he left everything, his job, Cuddy, Wilson, his life to wait for her, because he needed her.

And someday he got tired of waiting and he knew it was time to take matters into his own hands.

"_you need to wake up, you listen to me Allison, I´m fucking tired of this sappy crap of being here so you need to wake the hell up because well because I need you..."_

Nothing happened.

"_I talked to God you know, I´m not much of a believer but I talked to him for you so now you have to wake up"_ he looked at her.

"_not something good to say it to an atheis isn´t it? But you need to wake up because I´m starting to get angry at this moronical __wanna be doctors who think they knew you better than me"_

And he turn his back, and was thinking in other things to say when he heard her.

"_not... a... chance... in... h...e...l...l"_ her breathing was labourated so.

"_finally care bear"_

"_what...did...you ...asked?" _he look at her eyes and though about lying but he didn´t.

"_a miracle"_

"_it came true?"_

"_will see, now rest we have time" _

"_tell me..."_

And he begun their rutine again, he told her every thing that happened during her coma time.

He was in peace again she was back and maybe his miracle will be granted.

The end


End file.
